The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
Such a technique is gaining widespread use that electrically records, for daily dietary management and the like, information regarding meals that a user takes and, for example, calculates and provides nutrition and calories to the user as information. In such a technique, a user generally inputs information regarding a meal by use of a terminal apparatus that the user uses, and transmits the information to a server. However, as a method for simplifying input of information, such a technique is proposed that uses an image shot by a user as inputs of information regarding a meal.
For example, JP 2011-28382A describes a technique for detecting an area from an image of a meal shot by a user, for each dish (such as rice, miso soup, stir-fried vegetables, and coffee), and recognizing through template matching and the like what each dish shown in the area is. As a template used for recognition, the following two images can be used: an image of a dish that a user has previously taken, and an image of a meal that is registered as a standard.
If an image of a meal that a user has previously taken is used as a template for recognition in this way, it becomes possible to accurately recognize dishes that the user takes on a daily basis. Use of an image of a meal that is registered as a standard with the above-described image allows the user to recognize even dishes that the user does not take on a daily basis.